The Beginning of the New Generation
by Dengpie
Summary: Years have gone by since the war of the giants. New heros save rise to greatness. A propehcy been announced long time before on the orcale dying breath. An unlikely alliance with the other camps saved them both from many foes. Rated T for Langauge
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Summary:**_

_**100 years have passed since the Giant War. Upon this time the Roman and Greek made one new camp and have gone along friendly for years now. On her dying breath, Rachel announced a new prophecy that will surely end the demigods. But unless they can form an unlikely alliance with the demititans they will surely razed by the dark one.**_

**Hey this is Dengpie here. I hope you will like this story since I am new to this. Please read and review any ideas that might help the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series and etc

But I do own a Plastic sword named Riptide.

_Grace Pov_

I have never known that I would become a demigod. I thought those were stories many years ago made by Rick Riodran that will entertain people that like to read. But no I was born a demigod.Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Grace Anderson and I am a daughter of the Greek god Poseidon. I am also related to Percy Jackson by blood too. The great savior of Olympus and the mighty hero who killed might foes like Kronos and the Giants.

It all started 1 month ago when I was attending a private school in Saint Teresa School of troubled kids in Boston, Massachusetts.

I had 3 friends ever since I know them since childhood. My friends were Jimmy Bille, Stanley Deng, and Renna Mclean. We all have the same issue in our childhood. That one of our parent was either missing or killed. I never knew my Dad. But I heard stories from my mother that he like the ocean and was a marine biologist Studying a new type of animals that live in the abyss of the sea. But sadly a Tidal Wave carried that ship he was researching on and never seen again since I was 2 years old.

Right now, my friend and I were in some boring field trip at Museum of history and art learning about the Greek God and Roman myths taught by my favorite history/Latin teacher Mr. Brunner.

Since the day he was teaching I noticed he was old like he saw many people die in ancient time or ancient historical events. I looked at my friend Jimmy with my sea green eyes seeing what was he doing. I mouthed to him "this is very interesting do you like this?"

He stared at me like I was crazy. Then I notice that my friend Stanley was bored and was play with his pocket knife that he gotten from his dad before he was missing. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my friend Renna whispering to other people about other stuff.

"So Miss Anderson, What is this statue you see here about?" said Mr. Brunner.

I look over that statue and the Greek Letter float in the air making it spell Perseus since I have Dyslexic and ADHD like all my childhood friends that were in this group.

"Why this is Perseus sir. A Greek hero and is a son of Zeus." I stated proudly since I love Greek myths and Roman myths too.

"Excellent. I can see you recognized him from our textbook" He said

I saw my friend Jimmy and Stanley giving me thumbs up and Renna giving me a smile.

After a few hours at the museum we walking to my house and get something to eat. I saw over by side of the street a man dress in black trench coat that been following us for atleast 30 minutes.

"Hey guys you think that guy over there in that trench coat is stalking us?" said Stanley.

"Maybe Stanley or he could live near Grace probably?" said Renna." Let take a different path to your house Grace I swore I saw only one eye on his face." Said Jimmy in a scared tone.

So we took a different path to my house that took a longer way. But now the guy is following behind us. He was closing in.

10 feet…

5 feet…

Soon we were all frightened so we all ran toward my house trespassing people yard and jumping over fences and trashcans. As we were close to my house we saw the guy in a loincloth holding a very large stick. Then I noticed that is was a Club with weird metal spike on it. We were so closed to my house on the front porch but were a few yards away. So I grabbed the nearest thing I could find was a Stick. Somehow Jimmy and Renna found metal Pipes and Stanley was fidgeting with his knife. But as look closely it was a Dagger. All my friends were staring at the Dagger and Stanley even look surprise he was holding a Dagger glowing in a particular light and had the same color of the metal spike on the one eye man club. Soon our attention was caught by the one eye man in the loincloth. He was screaming on a top of his lung screaming a war cry and was charging at us. I knew we were gonna die since I used my brain and knew he was a Cyclops and that in many myths that they are horrid creatures. We all try hit him with our weapon but most of it missed or it literally went through his body like it was made out of fog. The only thing I heard next was screaming. Stanley's Dagger somehow made contact it left shoulder and blood began to pour. Just then I loss hope since he was gonna charge at us again but we heard a galloping noise in the distance.

**What is that galloping noise? What will happen to the 4 heroes? how will they be saved?**

**Please review for any ideas **


	2. Chapter 2: The battle

**A/N Hai everybody this is Dengpie and I hope you will like this chapter also please read and review it helps me a lot since it tell me you guys like this story. Also please read and review my best friend Totallyawesome1398 stories. She will appreciate it too!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Rick Riodran Stuff but I do own a hat that can turn me invisible._

_Grace Pov_

I was rattled that there was a Cyclops chasing us and killing us. I saw blood dripping from the stab Stanley gave on his right shoulder. I knew we all were dead meat. But in a distance I heard galloping noise. I thought it was a Centaur seeing this Cyclops was here or a Pegasus.

Then I noticed Renna was looking behind us and shaking me to see what was behind us. I could see a middle age man on a horse. But as I look closely it was a man fused on the house body where the head supposed to be.

"Oh my freaking god!" Scream out Jimmy. I stared at him and can tell there was fear in his eyes.

"Oh my Gods is the correct term child." Said Mr. Brunner. I saw that he had a bow slung on his shoulder and was ready to aim a very pointy Arrow through the monster head.

The Cyclops roared out. Then out of the surrounding bushes and trees there were rustling sound. Then several monsters came out of the bushes and tree. I saw Snakes ladies and large dogs size of polar bear that had charcoal black fur.

"Hellhounds" yelled Stanley. He looks scared and I noticed there was a button on his dagger. He press it and it transform into dual wielding katanas made from the same strange metal before. He looks even more surprised. Then I noticed that some of the monster disappear and yellow dust took its place as Horse form Mr. Brunner shoot them down. As i stood watching this battle I knew Stanley and Mr. Brunner have this fight.

I knew Stanley could handle this since he took martial art class and learn his Japanese sword skills from his grandpa.

I heard a Screeching noise. Then a Roar of heat bursting through the streets.

I must be going insane since I saw a Dragon. I saw Mr. Brunner worried face.

"You three" as he pointed to Jimmy, Renna, and me. "Come here I need give you guys something."

I look surprised what he gave me and my other 2 friends something that would help us. But I stared at Mr. Brunner like he was crazy. He gave Renna 2 Dagger one made like it was a mirror and one that like bronze. He also gave Jimmy a Scythe made by another strange metal but it was a different color. But the strangest thing he had was a Blue and gray pen he gave me. "Uncap the pen my dear we need you to fight in this battle" He yelled at me.

I uncapped it and it turn into a wicked 3 feet long sword that was same color as Stanley's sword. I was crazy but I charged at the Dragon. Jimmy and Stanley fought like Demons. They were Slashing and Slicing the Dracaenas and Hellhound surrounding the Dragon that Mr. Brunner told us what it was. I was fighting beside with Renna stabbing and slashing at the dragon. Just as we were fighting it Stanley and Jimmy came out of know where riding on a Hellhound like a rodeo. Then they leaped over the Dragon killing the hellhound with the tip of their blade.

But more monsters keep coming and MR. Brunner looked tired. Just as we were surrounded by the endless monster. Renna Collapse then Jimmy and Stanley. I look in rage that blood was trickling down their cheeks and necks. I screamed in rage then water surrounds me. Then I felt a huge surge of power in my veins. I released all the energy and the Water surround me hit the dragon wiping it into dust and a Dragon claw. Then all the monsters look frighten and ran away.

_Mr. Brunner/Chiron Pov_

Oh my I thought. This young on have this much power as a daughter of Poseidon. With this much power I can tell she will be a strong ally and be as great as Percy and the other heroes. Maybe surpassed their skills and become the one who will save us all in the new prophecy. I hope I can train her well. I hope Lupa will teach her the way in the wild that will help her quest she will might have.

_Grace Pov_

Oh god what just happen I thought in my mind. This can't be happening I read all the Percy Jackson series and thought this was just entertainment and money for Rick Riodran but I can't believe it. This was happening too fast my friends are dying or worse in incredible pain. I had a crazy idea. I remember in this cartoon show I watched as a child Avatar the last Airbender. I gather all the water in the air. And the water began to form around my hands. I pressed it on my friends where it was bleeding. I was surprised that the healing things work since I saw it on TV from nickelodeon. Mr. Brunner looks at me quizzically. I told him to help carry my friend to my house. I walk into my house carrying Renna, while Mr. Brunner carried Jimmy and Stanley. I sat on my couch while carrying Renna carefully onto the couch. Mr. Brunner placed Jimmy onto a sofa and Stanley onto the other side of the room where another chair was there. Then I yawned and sleeping into a horrifying dream.

In my dream I saw a lady made out of Earth was fighting a old man look like the Sky and saw a black Vortex made from star and spce above them saying in a raspy old voice. "Yes this is great. Come join my side young one and I shall help you become powerful. I will save your friends from terrible pain and you shall be my Warrior of the Vortex and Stars." Said the Vortex. I tried to scream but I couldn't like my mouth was glued. Then I woke up in a scream. I saw Stanley and the other woke up too staring the area see where they were. I looked over the clocked and it was 5pm. I groaned and got off the couch making dinner for 4 of us since my mom was coming home late. As I walked over the kitchen with the other following me I saw Mr. Brunner in his wheelchair putting food on the table. We all stared at him.

"Ah you guys are finally awake I made you guys some dinner" Said the Centaur in the wheelchair. "I need to talk to all you guys since you are Demigods of unbelievable power."

**Who knew that Chiron/Mr. Brunner could cook? What will happen to heroes? And how would the heroes' parent react?**

**Please review and suggest some ideas. I would appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Explaination

**N/A Hai guys this is Dengpie I hope you will like to read this chapter and thanks to Totallyawesome1398 for some ideas form last chapter and this. Please read a review and give me some ideas for the stories.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJo stories or anything else. But I would torture Rick Riodran to give me it._

**Grace Pov**

I stare at Mr. Brunner the Mythical Centaur who saved us from the monsters. I and my friends knew a lot of Greek Mythology since our parents would teach us it.

"Mr. Brunner? What are you doing here in my house?" I asked, it had all felt like a dream. But then my eyes focused on the pen I was holding. It was the same one I used earlier, to fight the giant monster. I looked at my friends and they were holding their weapon. Their faces would have been comical in there shock, if mine probably didn't look the same. Suddenly the weapons shimmered and transformed. Reanna's Dagger turned into 2 rings on each of her hands. Jimmy's Scythe was transformed into a Bracelet with a chain attached to it. Finally Stanley's weapon transformed into the same knife it used to be. The old switchblade his dad gave him.

"Ah I see you realized that event we had earlier today was real." Said the wise Mr. Brunner.

"It caught my attention that all of you are demigods, and extremely powerful ones at that. Except for you Stanley, also I think you know more than all three of them on this subject." As he turned to face Stanley.

"Do you mind if I talk to Stanley Privately?"he asked gently. So Reanna and Jimmy went out of the room and I followed behind them. We sat in the living room with some conveniently located donuts. After some munching we looked at one another and all agreed to eavesdrop on their conversation.

We heard them talking in a strange language, Latin I think, with some English too. All we heard that we could understand was about a Camp and some Demigod. We exchanged worried looks, could they be talking about us? We heard footsteps near the door, we all fled. While we ran I looked out a window and saw a car pull up, it was my mom's. Then she beeped at us from the car to help her bring in the groceries and her paperwork inside the house.

**Stanley Pov**

I was scared about what my Latin teacher would talk to me about. I have been scared since the attack on us earlier today. We were only in 6thgrade and he was telling us that we had to go to some strange unknown camp somewhere. I knew that he would say something like that because I had heard stories about a strange magical camp from my mother. She had just recently told me that it was real, she gave me choice, if I wanted to go, or not. She told me it had become a new sanctuary, ever since both the Roman and Greek camp combined.

They taught all sorts of ways to fight, all different techniques. It had to do with my dad.

I knew nothing about my dad but my mom told me he was strong and brave. My unknown dad loves my mom. My mom told me that dad loved her since she had the fighting spirit of many warriors in the past. She told me she could use magic and transformed into unbelievable creatures. She told me that my Grandpa was a Hero too. That he could transform into many animals. I had always thought my mom was joking about this. I continued to listen to Mr. Brunner.

"I know that you heard from your mom about this." He stated.

"You know about your grandpa who was a hero and was a great person."

As he said that I remembered a faint memory of my grandpa. He had black hair and had a babyish face like me. I winced since he died in a fire. My grandma had been kind and gentle and she was always rich and wore expensive jewelry. She died 2 years after my 9thbirthday in a Flooding accident.

"You must warn your friends to be safe and please tell them that they are demigods and that you are too." Mr. Brunner Said Worriedly.

"Ok Mr. Brunner I will tell them that." I said "Please call me Chiron, The trainer of all heroes." He asked. Just then a beeping noise was coming from outside, I knew that it was Grace's Mom so Chiron and I will need to talk her about this situation.

**Grace Pov**

We all went outside to go to my mother. Mr. Brunner and Stanley follow behind us warily.

"Oh I see you brought some friends and a gentleman" My mom said.

"Oh hello Ms. Anderson, it is nice to meet you finally. I need to talk to you about an issue and a event that happened today. Said Mr. Brunner

"Oh ok please tell me everything that happened today." Said my mom worriedly. "Kids please get my stuff in the car and bring it into the kitchen we are gonna have a meeting."

We all gather the suitcase and groceries inside the car and move them inside as Mr. Brunner and my mom walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey Stanley, can you tell us what happened today?" asked Jimmy.

"Ok I will tell you guys. Mr. Brunner isn't just our teacher. He is a centaur and the trainer of all heroes, Chiron." He said. As he said that Reanna and Jimmy jaws dropped and I was surprised.

"We are Demigods of the most powerful beings. We know our dads are gods, so we need to figure out which god it is. We are gonna need to learn even more about the Greek/Roman Myths now that they are actually real. All the Gods are real and we must be respectful to them." Stanley Said. My jaw dropped as Stanley said that. Not because the gods are real but he never said anything so fast in his life.

My brains racked up the knowledge of myth I learn in my life.

"So all the monsters are in the myths are real? The Minotaur, The Hellhound we saw earlier, and the Gorgons?" I said

"Even the Gods like Poseidon, Mars, and Apollo?" as I said that there was a thunder crackling in the distance. Stanley looks nervous.

"Please don't say that, names have power." He said as we walked into the kitchen. We saw Chiron and my mom drinking the Green tea that Stanley gave us last week. They were chatting about stuff we could hardly understand. We heard the same thing Chiron was talking to Stanley about.

"Ah you guys are here. Please take a seat we must talk." Chiron said gravely.

"Ms. Anderson can you call the other parents to come here too? We need to talk about this situation."

As my mom calls my friends moms, we were talking to Chiron about what happened.

"Now now young children you must understand, now that all of you are demigods you must work together to survive." As he move his wheelchair around the table.

"You Grace among the 4 of you have more power than the other. You are the leader of this group and I hope the fates will be with us and you will be the one to solve the Prophecy and help us prevail from the ancient evil." Said Chiron. I was confused on what Chiron had said. Suddenly a strange sleepiness swept over me. I looked around in a panic and saw Chiron's worried and scared face. His face loomed above me, it was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and was swept away into the impending darkness.

**What will happen to Grace now? Will the other too faint and have a dream? Should I even tell you what will happen? Please review and suggest ideas. Also should Jimmy get together with Grace?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Camp

**N/A: Hey All! How all of you guys doing. I gonna update the story no matter what but please give me a review if you guys care that show me I could make the story longer. Also please suggest some ideas since I am running out. Also check my friend totallyawesome1398 stories.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pjo stories. But I do own Cardboard lightning bolt that I call Zeus's Master Bolt._

**Grace Pov**

I was swept away in darkness as Chiron face fades away. "Great what am I dreaming now?" I thought. Soon I saw a light nearby like it was a tunnel. I rapidly run toward the light. As soon I was able to cross the light I woke up in a beach. I remember that this is where my mom took me over the summer. It was Montauk. I looked around and saw a dark figure walking toward me. The waves crashed around him as he walks in a slow pace looking directing into my eyes. I saw visions of Hurricanes and Tidal Waves in the vision but it calmed down into happiness and warmth. Then I woke up from the Trance and saw the Figure to be a Man that was in a Hawaiian Shirt with lilies on it and he was wearing a short.

"Hello my daughter. I finally get to meet you. You grew up to be a beautiful young woman. You always had your great grandma Wisdom and your great grandpa Courage and loyalty." As he said smiling.

I look up in confusion as he told me I was his daughter. But then I remember from Greek myths. He was my dad the Greek god of the Sea and wielder of the Trident, Poseidon.

"Dad, I finally get to meet you after so many years!" I said while crying.

My dad hugged me and released me. "My child you must be careful about the quest you are gonna have. Please be safe and I would like to give u this." As he said while handed me a small parcel. "Please keep this safe and open it at camp."

Soon my Dream fades away and my father Poseidon Smile and walk back to the Ocean. Then I saw another bright light and walk toward it putting the small parcel in my pocket.

I woke up in a Van with My mom and my friends surrounding me.

"Oh honey I was worried about you!" my mom yelled out. Then my friends were talking to me what happened. I told them about my dream about my dad and my mom listen every word like she need to know. Then I check my pocket about the small box my dad gave me and it was there. I was surprised and that my friends told me that they got visions too about their Dad and their mom bid them farewell giving them supplies. They told me that they gotten presents from their Dad.

Soon I Van stop and the back door open. We were surprised that a blond guy that have like 100 eyes around his body including on his arms and legs. Chiron comes about on his Centaur form.

"Well hello children it seem you have all awaken. Please gather your supplies and get ready." Chiron Said quickly. I looked at my watch that mom gave me saying that my great grandpa owned this watch before. It was already 6am in the morning. "Man I must have been knocked out a long time." I thought.

Soon my mom said goodbye and Argus the man with the many eyes that Chiron told us drive her home. Then Chiron led us to the top of the hill where a giant pine tree stood there. Then after we cross the pine tree where a dragon stood guard there we enter a magical place where a valley with many cabins and other sort of amazing stuff stood there.

"Isn't it amazing children? Your great grandparents help to unite the other camp to form this place." Chiron said. We nodded in agreement and wander with him. As we walked with him we saw a lot of teens and children around our age wielding swords, spears, Daggers, Halberds, and even something that look suspiciously like robot arm with spike over it. We also stood in amazement with all the magical creatures there. We saw Satyrs, Nymphs, Naiads, Purple ghosts called Lars, and Harpies everywhere we go.

"So young heroes do like this camp yet?" Chiron said. Soon there was a camper coming by telling Chiron something. "Ah seem I need to go to my master archery class. I gonna appointed someone to take you a tour of this camp." As he said walking toward another camper.

"Carly do you mind giving a tour to these 4 campers." Chiron spoked to another camper. "Sure no problem Chiron" said Carly. The girl walked toward us with a happy smile on. "Hello guys my name is Carly a child of Hecate. I gonna show you around the camp." She said happily. We walked around with her. We saw Cabins shaped in a Omega sign. The cabins were sized like a house. Then she told us about the Dining area.

"What happen if it rain?" said Jimmy. "We still gonna eat are we?" said Carly. We ran past through a few places. One was the Amoury/Blacksmith. Another was the arts and craft center and the Cousliuem/Training area. We pasted the Climbing wall with Lava spewing out and the infirmary was nearby it. Soon we reached the Big house. There was a chubby man and a Satyr with 2 invisible players playing with cards. "This is Dionysus the God of Wine and Madness. He is our Camp directory but only for 10 more years. The other is Grover the lord of the wild." Said Carly.

"Why hello Misfits I am the God Dionysus blah blah blah I don't care about you right now I am trying to win." Said Dionysus in a rude tone. Then Grover bleated in a nervous tone and we a explosion in a distance where the pine tree was. "Oh no" said Stanley Then there was madness amok. Demigods were running around crazily fidgeting with their weapon. "What happening guys?" said Jimmy. Soon we heard another explosion.

**Oh no guys what happening? Should we find out in the next chapter? Why should I eat beans inside my smoothie? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please Review and suggest ideas what should happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5: The battle and Reunion

**Herro people Dengpie is here and I like to present my latest chapter on this story also I like to give thanks to NeuroChronic for reviewing on the last chapter. Thank to him I know atleast someone cares about this story little to nothing. This is also my longest chapter yet so i might post even more longer chapter too later on. Now onto the story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Rick Riodran's Stuff that he writes and also anything that I do not own that is mention in this chapter but I do own a plush seahorse name Rainbow._

**Jimmy Pov**

As the tour was ending by the rude chubby man that smells like Diet coke, we heard an explosion from the distance. I look around and saw the terrified faces of my friends. Than as we spoke we heard another explosion and saw campers scrambling and fidgeting with their armor or weapons going to the scene. We rushed to the battleground which a battle has started with several platoons of monsters. We stood there looking throughout the battle. We saw Apollo Cabin shooting at a legion of Hellhounds.

Then saw the Hermes and Ares campers rushing to the 3 dragon fighting pelelus the dragon over the hill. Then saw minor gods' children scrambling fighting monster they see. The Hecate cabin has put up a force field around the pine tree and was now shooting down Gargoyles up the sky.

As we ran to the battlefield, an emporusai and lunged at me and Stanley. Stanley pulled up his knife and switch to a halberd and started swinging. I reveal my Scythe and slashed at Hellhound behind Renna as she fidgets to pull out her Daggers. Then when I lunged at another monster my scythe transformed into a sword. I stare in amazement to see that it transformed. Soon I saw Grace Leaping out of nowhere and Slashing and whirling her sword like a demon. She just wiped out a legion of Dracaenas. But then I saw a mini hurricane was forming around her legs and starting to rise around her hips. Then I saw Renna Screamed in pain. I saw her with a wound on her legs. Stanley started to carry her onto a medic tent. Then I had this strange feeling that around the battlefield I can feel that Monsters or campers are dying. I had the look of confusion on m face but then I transform my sword into a scythe and started whirling it around against a group of Wolves and Hellhound that were attacking some campers of the Aphrodite.

**Renna Pov**

I just almost got killed by a hellhound before I could whip out my twin daggers. But jimmy saved me. I started running toward a group of emporusai that were attacking 2 Campers with Brown here and holding swords wrap in vines.

I had this great feeling of stabbing at the monsters. Then I hid behind a tree nearby a group of Hephaestus campers who was using some kind of green fire on some monster that I don't recognized. As soon I began to run around a hellhound lunged at me. But as quick as my reflex let me I sent an electric jolt at the hellhound shocking it.

Wait… did I just shoot lightning out of my fingers? I forgot about it and stab at the hellhound. As I walk slowly to Jimmy I winced and screamed out of pain. I saw there was a huge wound on my leg and Stanley was coming toward me carrying me into a tent. I saw campers scrambling and helping patching up the wounds on other campers. Soon I pasted out and saw Stanley running back out Shooting out arrows at the direction of Cyclops was coming toward at us.

**Grace Pov**

I look around to see what was happening and saw so many campers down on the ground. Soon I spotted a giant that the skin looked like made out of ice. I racked up my mind to see what mythology creature was this. Soon I breathed out ice at some Nike and Thanthos campers and freezing them slowly. I whipped out my sword and yelled at the Hyborieon giant that I just remember.

"Hey Blue Butt come over here and face someone that can challenge you a bit." I said. That was my worse insult that I ever said but I charged at the enraged giant and climb on it should and stab it neck. Then I broke the ice around the campers that were frozen and lay them behind the surrounding tree because they were somewhat injured. Just then I heard a Roar in a distance. I looked up and Saw a towering creature stalking toward me. I feared worst what it was. It was a Drakon. I looked into the eyes with determination but with a slight tinge of fear.

But then I gather all my strength and Leap out next to a surprised jimmy. Soon I saw some Mars and Ceres campers trying to battle the 30 feet Drakon. The Ceres campers were entangling the feet of the Drakon with Vines and the Mars Campers were flying in chariots pulled by skeletal horse Sending Spears after spears into it eye and chink of the armor with some success.

I thought Oh gods then come sprinting over the head of the Drakon and finally Stabbed both of the eyes and was tossed off the head without the sword that Chiron gave me. "Shit" I muttered and then the I checked my pocket and the pen form of the sword was there. I thought to myself that the Pen must be magic. Then I heard a Yodeling Scream behind me. I looked up and saw a very Stupid Stanley and Jimmy leaping up the air and bringing down their weapon of mass destruction toward the head of the Drakon and the Drakon crumbled down causing a Crack on the space where the Drakon used to be.

"Hey there Grace what are you doing?" Said Stanley in a idiotic tone.

"Hey why are you saying that to me. I could have handled that Drakon." I said furiously.

"That was a Drakon I thought it was a giant wingless Dragon." Said Jimmy. Soon I heard War horn and monsters began to retreated and leaving their weapons on the ground. I cheered with the other campers who survived the battle.

"I can't believe we did it." Said a camper nearby. Then we headed back gathering the weapon and helped carried wounded campers to the infirmary. I was relieved that Renna is breathing and was up walking a pair of Crutch. I hugged here and Jimmy and Stanley were talking about something leaving us behind.

After a hour we gotten our stuff in the Hermes cabin that we were suppose to stay until we were determined whatever that meant. We put our stuff nearby each other and started to rest on our bed. Soon we woke up. Jimmy was the first one up and pointed out it was almost dinner time.

Stanley explained the schedules about the Hermes/Mercury cabin. He said that Lunch is almost done and we are going there to eat in about 1 hour. We looked at what they were doing and they were playing on Xbox live with each other killing people together on some game wall Call of duty Modern warfare 3. So I unpacked my stuff and got out my Kindle Fire and started reading. I was glad that I was the only one out of the group we had that wasn't Dyslexic. Since I love reading for some reason. I saw Renna listening to some music on her iPod and was playing Fruit Ninja. We did this for almost an hour. 10 minutes before Lunch all of us with the Hermes/Mercury cabin began to stroll to the Dining area before the Conch shell suppose to signal lunch was ready. It took us 10 minutes just to walk there and Groups of Demigods with a variety of parentage started to sit next to different people. I sat near the far end of the dining pavilion with my friends and some others. We introduced ourselves to each other.

"Hello this is Jimmy, Renna, Stanley, and I am Grace." Said while pointing at the designated people. 2 kids that look like twins said, "Hello my name is Alex and my brother is Nathan Stoll. We are Son of Hermes and decedent of the Twin Stolls who fought with the great hero Percy Jackson. We nodded and turn to a Quiet Girl with Black hair and Pale Skin. "Hello my name is Hok Nightwing. I am a daughter of Pluto." She said in a quiet voice. Then she pointed to a boy in the far end. "His name is Lucas Mitchell. He has a Sister name Jordan Mitchell. We look down and saw a girl sitting next to a boy.

I stared in surprised that it was my cousins. "Hey Lucas! Jordan Over here." I yelled out. They look at me in surprised then ran toward me sitting to me next to me. "Hey Graceling how are you?" said Lucas. I frowned on that name since ever he made it up with Stanley. Because they read the Book call Graceling and it was this book who have people with special power like to see super far away or have power over fire and stuff. "Hey Cousin" Jordan said while hugging me. I haven't seen them for such a long time since they moved away in 4th grade to Rhode Island. While eating Lunch we talked about stuff and catching up. They said that their Mom was Athena and they were given with special abilities to think about Strategy. Just when we were gonna go. Soon there was a glow upon my head and my 3 other friends head. I stared in surprised. Just when Chiron was about to say something. Time froze and I saw a vision about the same thing that talks to me in that dream. It was Vortex holding a Teenage boy that shined brightly but he his glow was going down. Then Time unfroze and Chiron once Speak Again about something.

**I hope you like this chapter! Should I tell you what their parent are? Should I fart in my friend TotallyAwesome1398 lunch? Should I even care? Please Review just asking for 1 review that shows me you guys care to little to nothing. Also please post suggestion of ideas for further Chapters and Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Determined

**Hello People. It me Dengpie. I am sorry I didn't upload for the people who actually care and read my stories. This story was made by my friend Totallyawesome1398. Please read and review.**

**Grace Pov**

Chiron was standing up. His piercing gaze was leveled at me. I suppressed the urge to squirm underneath those old brown eyes. The eating hall was utterly silent.

Everyone's eyes were on me and my group of friends. I looked over at Jimmy and to my intense surprise I saw a black glow on his face. Looking upward I saw a floating symbol, a skull with two crossed bones. Like those old pirate flags. He didn't seem to notice my gaze. Opting, instead to look at something above me. I followed his gaze upwards to a glowing hologram thing above my head.

It was a slowly fading gleaming green trident. I knew what this was. That was the mark of Poseidon. Oh. My. God…..s. I wanted to squeal with excitement. I felt that swooping that you get when you're insanely excited about something. I felt like a thousand pounds of sugar had just been dumped into my system. Then Chiron spoke.

"All hail Grace Anderson, daughter of Poseidon. All hail Jimmy Bille son of Hades. All hail Renna McLean daughter of Zeus. All hail Stanley Deng son of Mars." His voice was emotionless. Exactly the opposite of what the words represented. But I didn't care. This was possibly the best day of my life. But Chiron continued to speak.

"In light of the recent attacks here at camp we will hold off the celebration. I will need to be speaking to the leaders of the cabins in the war room after the meal." Chiron sat back down and suddenly food appeared. Everyone got up and began throwing food into the fire.. I would have laughed if I wasn't so confused. The original feeling I had gotten when I realized that I was a daughter of the big three. Only now was I realizing that the way Chiron looked at me His eyes were sad now. As if already seeing a ghost. It scared me that I didn't know why he looked like that.

I must have looked confused when the table stood up. Nathan laughed at my expression.

"We sacrifice food to the gods" he explained and I felt like face palming. Of course, how could I forget that part of the Percy Jackson books? Those made me wonder though. Had Percy Jackson even been real? Or was all that fiction based on truth? Were Jimmy, Renna and I now the children of the prophecy? Had there even been a prophecy? I didn't know but I intended to find out.

"Hey Nathan!" I said" Your dad was one of the Stoll brothers, right?" he nodded, grinning.

"Does that mean that Percy Jackson is real?" I asked. A dark look came over his face. All grinning gone.

"We don't mention his name" he said in a dark voice. That was strange hadn't he just mentioned him. In casual conversation too. But it crept me out so much that I backed off with my arms raised and said.

"Sooorrrrryyyy" I drawled and he grinned at me. I was beginning to be a little off put with the fact that Nathan seemed to be bipolar. I just shrugged and stepped up to the brazier. I dumped a roll in and said.

"Poseidon." Under my breath. I smelled the fire, I was curious to see if what Rick Riordan wrote matched up. Surprisingly it did. The fire smelled like that most delicious things I could think of. After I had sat back down I dug into my banquet of food.

After I had finished I slumped back in my seat and patted my stomach in a satisfied way. I turned to Jimmy and said.

"Nice place you got here." In a teasing way he smirked and said.

"Yeah can't imagine a camp without a lava climbing wall." His voice held not hint of sarcasm. I smirked back. Then Chiron mounted the stage again. He looked straight at me and said.

"Would Jordan Mitchell please escort all of the newly claimed demigods to their respective cabins?" She nodded me all got up and she trotted over. Hok came over as well. She went and stood next to Jimmy. She quietly tugged on his sleeve and he followed her to their cabin in the back ground.

"Well I guess there not coming." quipped Renna. We smirked at one another I allowed ourselves to be led o out cabins.

When we had finally reached my cabin I breathed in the scent of the ocean and salt. When I walked in I sharply gasped. On the ceiling were bronze swimming Hippocampus that I remembered Tyson making. On one wall was a fountain. It must be relatively new because Percy destroyed it in the fourth book. All the beds were made and the rough floor shiny. There were glowing sea anemones on the windowsill. I didn't want to leave. I immediately jumped onto a single bed and stretched out. I made a shooing motion to Renna and Jordan and the both laughed and walked out leaving me alone in my new home.

I put away all the stuff I had. Some Clothes, a toothbrush and lay out my weapon I had. Riptide. The weapon which Percy Jackson used. I tossed the Pen into my pocket. Then I put everything in order. Soon I realized I still have the little Parcel that my dad gave. I run my Finger over the sea green present. I begin to open it and the freeze breeze of Ocean hit my face. I saw a note and a strange object. I picked up the strange object and ran around it with my fingers. I saw the Greek Word on it.

Παλίρροια

I realized that the object was a Watch like Bracelet. It had a Compass and a Watch. I pressed one of the button that had a Sliver Moon Symbol on it. It rapidly began to transform into a Willow Bow. I also had a Enchanted quiver that Spawned on my Back.

I read the note that my Father gave me.

_Dear Grace,_

_I hoped you love the gift I gave you. I hope you be a great as hero as your Brother Percy and That you will succeed the Prophecy that lay upon you. The Bracelet I gave you is special. I enchanted it that every year a new symbol on the 3 buttons will appear. The Moon one means Artmetis the Goddess of the hunt. Please be Safe and Beware of the New Evil. Be prepared for the Quest._

_Poseidon_

I looked at the gift my father gave me. I stared in surprise that this gift could be helpful. Then I wonder what my dad is talking about The Quest. I hope that my friends will had something like this too. So I Dashed out my Cabin and began to move toward the Zeus/Jupiter Cabin. It was a grand Marble bank like Cabin. I knocked on the door and waited for Renna to open.

I waited for one minute. Then I heard a Crash inside then I heard items dropping on to the floor. As the door open I saw a Blond hair boy opening while arguing something back at some voices behind him.

"Hello" I stuttered, "Can I see Renna?"

"Sure" said the blond boy, "By the way my name is Jeffery." He led me inside and I saw a huge room with a little Altar in the middle. Then saw a couple of bunks around edge of the cabin. There was 2 flat screens TV and 3 laptops lying on desks nearby some drawers fill with Clothing.

Then he led me to a Blond hair girl sitting with another blond hair girl talking. I realized it was Jordan and Renna talking to each other.

"Hi guys, what are you guys doing?" I said.

"Nothing much." Said Jordan as she strokes her own hair happily. I told what I got from my dad.

Apparently Renna got one too. But her Bracelet was Electric Blue color and had a Sword and Spear Symbol. I guess she must have the blessing of Mars/Ares on her Bracelet. I look at the Greek Writing on it.

Τυφώνας

Jordan Translate it. "Hurricane."

"Let go see what Stanley and Jimmy got." Said Renna as she rushed out her cabin dragging both of us along.

**Jimmy Pov**

Stanley came along with me to my cabin. He said his cabin was big but all the Mars/Ares Children get their own private room enough to hold a Bed and a Desk with a Laptop. We both entered the new cabin we never saw. Inside were walls that had Black Wallpaper with Dollar or Jewels on it like it popping out.

"This looks cozy." Stanley said nervously. I walked around and saw Hok and another boy there. Hok was on her bed Sleeping and the Boy was playing something on the Xbox that surely give you a Gory nightmare. Soon I began to lay out my stuff on my bed and putting them into my drawers and stuff. Soon I saw my Parcel. Stanley had his parcel so we began to open it. As we open it we saw some notes and a Bracelet like object that looked like a Watch/Compass. I read the Greek writing on both bracelets.

Θάνατος

Stanley translates mine. He said it mean Death. Then he said his was War.

Ήταν

We skimmed through the note. They were address to us and said to do our best and stuff and prepare for a quest. I thought about what kind of quest. I glanced over Stanley who looks pale.

"So what do you think these things do?" said Hok. We both jumped since she popped up behind us. Stanley and I began to press this button with a Symbol. Stanley bracelet transform and he had a Wing shoes and Caucasus. I look at his symbol so he probably got the blessing of Hermes on his bracelet. Mine Transformed into a Bow and a Quiver. The quivers contain an assortment of arrows. He stared at my Golden Oak Bow. He probably has figured I had an Apollo Blessing. So we both turn it back to normal and put it onto our wrist. I noticed Hok went back to sleep and the other kid was staring at our weapons then slowly change another game that was probably a shooting game.

We both went outside and we saw Grace and the other jogging toward us. We both talked about the bracelets and the notes we got. Soon we headed to the Arena to train and learn more about Greek and Latin Languages.

Soon we heard a Conch horn into the Distance and it was notifying it was Dinner now. We jogged toward a table in the corner.

Soon we began to eat dinner. I had Barbecue Chicken and some Applesauce. Almost at the middle of Dinner we saw a Bright light where Chiron and the Praetors and Lupa sat to ate. We turn our eyes back and soon the light died down.

We saw Hermes there take the place where the bright light used to be. We all bowed down in respect.

"Relax Demigods. I need to speak to Lupa and Chiron." Hermes said. As he said Lupa his form flickers that look like Mercury. All the Campers talked rapidly what happening. Since New campers turn out to be children of the big three and a God came here.

As Chiron and the other was done talking he cleared he throat and bow down to Hermes. Soon Hermes left and Chiron Announced that Apollo disappeared mysteriously without a trace. Talking and Yelling from the Apollo Campers were around the dining pavilion.

"Hermes has consulted to Lupa and I. He said That Grace Anderson and 4 others must go to find Lord Apollo and what is happening." As said in a grave voice. I saw Eyes staring at our table. Grace waved nervously to the others. Mouth was chattering and I heard a kid said, "I hope I get picked in the quest."

"Ok campers please hurry up dinner and All Cabin leaders please report the New Roma to consult with the Quest. Also Grace please picked 45 people now before we go to join you in the quest." Announced Chiron.

"I picked Renna Mclean Daughters of Zeus, Stanley Deng Son of Mars, Jimmy Bille son of Hades, and Jordan Mitchell Daughter of Minerva." She said proudly.** (A/n: I changed Jordan Parentage to Roman since I need 1 more roman child in this since I needed this for the quest prophecy.) **

As Dinner was done we all walked toward a huge walled City with a giant statue in front of the entrance.

"Well let get this over with." Jordan muttered.

**OMG OMG WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! Well I need think more now since my friend Totallyawesome1398 did half of this story and I edit part of my ideas in this :/ **

**Please Review and give feedback it helped a lot! :D Please and you get a virtual cookie (::)**


End file.
